


Tony and the Remote Vib

by Narutaisho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutaisho/pseuds/Narutaisho
Summary: Tony and a vibrator given to him by Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Tony and the Remote Vib

**Author's Note:**

> This is so small but thought it was cute, thanks to the wake up, daddy's home(18+) discord server. Thank you starksnack for nominating me for this. No beta reader

Tony always loved the little beings, even though he knew how innocent they are, how cute and adorable. How snuggly the tsums were but he could only think about how good it would feel to have the vibrator with its little remote in him. How good it would feel to not have control over his own pleasure. How amazing it would feel to loose that control, to not have to worry.


End file.
